Human Nature
by Shinigami29
Summary: Tomoyo's thoughts on a certain subject; Eriol Hiragizawa. [One Shot]


Human Nature  
  
Hello, I am Diabouji Tomoyo. I am seventeen, I am the daughter of a rich and successful business woman, I have great friends, I do great in school, and today I start sessions to help me get ready to the job I am going to get as vice-president of my mother's company, which I shall take fully into my grasp once she is dead and gone. It's a sad thing, yes, and I hope that time does not come for a long while yet; I love my mother too much, even if I don't get to spend a lot of time with her.  
  
Constantly though, I find myself having to tell myself these three words... 'it's perfectly normal'. Why you ask, do I have to say this to myself? Well, ask a question, get an answer!  
  
I am in advanced classes. I have to study extra hard to keep up my perfect grades, and most of the time, I am ahead of the class. Well... most of the class. One boy, Eriol Hiragizawa, gets farther ahead then even me. Now, that is pretty hard to do, because I get perfect on all of my tests and projects. I wanted to beat him so badly, but I never could...  
  
I just remind myself; it's human nature to want something you can't have.  
  
Oneday, something unthinkable happened... the teacher brought up something in class I didn't know about! He was the only person who was able to put his had up throughout the entire time. I hated him so much then... I wanted to be better then him. What does he do? After class, he offers to help me study... he actually offered to HELP me!  
  
I was right on the verge of saying no, when a thought occured to me... maybe he has some secret studying technique, or some special books... I could be better then him! So naturally, I said yes.  
  
That evening I found myself at his house. Lovely house it is... very big, could easily be compaired to my house. But it was sort of dark... needed much cleaning and other things. I found myself sizing up every small thing to a counter part in my own home, and could only relax once I had figured out that my home is much better cared for, more expensive, and appealing his home.  
  
I was one up already!  
  
But he was really nice to me. We didn't study from computers like I usually do at home, but from an old library that he took us to immediately. The books weren't anything special or unusual. We just spent several hours reading, and occasionally talking.  
  
But the strangest thing happened the next day... in class, I found that my mind was still fresh with all the knowledge I had learned the next day. I even answered the same amount of questions as Eriol, with the same depth and thouroughness that he answers with. So... maybe there was something special to studying with him?  
  
Either or, I avoided him from there on out. I could study alone, I could be better without his help. I just went to the library more often and got information from there instead of the internet. As I thought, the library had many of the same books that he had, and more. Surely I would best him!  
  
But then the next test came... when I got my results back, I got perfect, of course. Me and Eriol made a sort of routine of checking each other's test scores. It was handy, because I knew all about his before I saw mine.  
  
He did better then me. Again.  
  
That afternoon I cornered him. Literally I did. I found him in the school library pouring over some books, and when I asked to speak with him (very politely, might I add), he got up and started to leave, so I followed him, and he ended up in a corner. If I wasn't determinded to find out his secret, I would of laughed.  
  
So I demanded it from him, and what does he do? Laugh! He dared to do the thing I would of done if I were him! He dared to! Oh no, I would not let him get away with that. Just as I was about to start cussing and screaming and spouting out death threats, he smiled at me calmly, and asked me to study with him again.  
  
What is with him, really?  
  
But I said yes, of course. I also demanded once more what wsa his secret, but he only chuckled and told me to come over the next night. The nerve of that guy! I mean, he should at least hire a maid or something before inviting me over.  
  
But I suddenly found myself wanting to be in his house really badly. It had a bunch on old creeks formed with time, and the library was filled with a comfortable musty scent of books...  
  
Once again, I remind myself; it is human nature to want what we cannot have.  
  
So the next day I went over to his house. It was a weekend, so I came early. He wasn't expecting me; how did I know? he answered the door semi-wet wearing pajama bottoms and a towel across his shoulders. But he was ever-so non-challant and ushered me in, even got me breakfast. I learned that he wasn't the only one in the house. Nakuru was there, she seemed to be a maid (but not a very good one) and there was a 'Suppi-chan' that I kept hearing about but never saw.  
  
The atmosphere there was very different from my home. My home it was always quiet, but over breakfast Nakuru and Eriol joked and teased, and I even joined them! After breakfast, I went and studied in the library, and he joined me a few minutes later, fully dressed. He looked... different in casual clothes. It was nice. As the last time, we just studied for hours, occasionally talking, and only stopping when Nakuru came in nd told us that dinner was ready, and that we must be starving because we missed lunch.  
  
Dinner was excellent. It was nothing compaired to what my cook can make, but it had a homey touch that the foods I ate never had... And halfway through, the power cut out. Nakuru set out some candles for us, and then left with some food that she was taking up to 'Suppi-chan'. I had to admit, even if Eriol was a very quiet jerk that I want to beat more then anything in the world, it was a very romantic atmosphere.  
  
And I found myself wanting to be just a little bit closer to him then friends...  
  
Of course, I had to remind myself; it's only human nature to want what you can't have.  
  
He insisted on walking home with me that night, saying that it was dangerous to walk outside after dark. So he walked me home. No big deal, right? Well, with every step we took farther away from his house, I found myself wanting to be back there. Joking with him and Nakuru... studying in the comforts of his library... dining by candle light...  
  
As we reached the gates to my lovely home, with it's perfect lawns and it's beautiful gardens, he struck up a conversation. A conversation that's topic had been on my mind lately.  
  
He said that 'it's only natural for people to want what they can't have, as it's human nature', and that me wanting to be better then him all the time was just another bit of that. He said that he did have a secret way of studying; studying with a friend. He also told me something that really shocked me, and forever I won't forget about it, because it led me to where I am right now, two years later.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," he had said. "It's human nature for a lot of things to happen, but tell me... is it human nature for someone like me to fall for someone like you?"  
  
And can you guess what I said?  
  
"Yes." 


End file.
